El dolor de la primera vez
by K Kinomoto
Summary: CAP VI FINAL TxY Después de una experiencia dolorosa, Yukito deberá comenzar de nuevo. Pero no estará solo, su persona más especial lo ayudará a salir adelante. Advertencia: LEMON
1. Introducción

"EL DOLOR DE LA PRIMERA VEZ"  
  
Por K. Kinomoto  
  
Introducción  
  
Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se sentía exhausto, mareado, sucio... Con náuseas. Después de descargar en el baño el poco contenido que su adolorido estómago guardaba, Yukito se dio una larga ducha. Muy larga. La ducha más larga y dolorosa que se había dado en toda su vida. Talló, restregó con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban cada centímetro de su lastimado cuerpo hasta hacerlo casi sangrar. Gruesas gotas de agua muy caliente sobre su piel contrastaban con el frío piso de mármol sobre el que estaba parado. No resistió más. Desfalleciente, se dejó deslizar por la pared de la ducha hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Su cuerpo temblaba. Primero pequeñas, luego más grandes, lágrimas de dolor, de asco, de vergüenza rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas, mientras con la voz entrecortada por el dolor y la pena sólo atinaba a mencionar un nombre...  
  
-To-ya...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Esa madrugada Touya se despertó sobresaltado. Su corazón latía apresuradamente. No podía apartar de su mente una imagen que a su parecer era demasiado nítida, demasiado real. Yuki... Su Yuki corría bajo la lluvia. Huía de algo o de alguien... Pero no. Había sido solamente un sueño. No debía alarmarse, él sabía perfectamente que su amigo estaba en casa, durmiendo. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo estaba bien mientras se acomodaba lentamente entre las sábanas tratando de volver a dormir. Miró directamente hacia la ventana, la lluvia caía pertinaz, haciendo sonar el cristal con un ritmo que lo arrullaba. Un relámpago seguido por un fuerte trueno volvió a sobresaltarlo. De repente se acordó de su hermana Sakura. Se dirigió a su habitación y con suavidad abrió la puerta, se encontró a la pequeña durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama. Se tranquilizó al ver que la niña no se asustaba con las tormentas. Era una niña muy valiente.  
  
Continuará... 


	2. Cap I Perder la inocencia significa… ¿Ex...

"EL DOLOR DE LA PRIMERA VEZ"  
  
K. Kinomoto.  
  
Capítulo I  
  
Perder la inocencia significa... ¿Experiencia?  
  
Yo muero extrañamente... No me mata la Vida,  
  
No me mata la Muerte, no me mata el Amor;  
  
El cielo amenazaba con descomponerse otra vez. Grandes nubes grises entristecían el panorama. Ni un rayo de sol se atrevía a asomar su fulgor sobre la ciudad de Tomoeda. Esa mañana no había en el parque Pingüino ni un alma, sólo él. El otoño ya había hecho su entrada acompañado de un viento fresco que jugueteaba entre las ramas de los árboles robándoles sus hojas, ya secas. Sentado en uno de los columpios Yukito se mecía con suavidad. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada. Ni siquiera la voz que escuchó tras de sí lo hizo salir de la oscuridad en que se encontraba.  
  
-¿Yuki...? Yuki... ¿Estás bien?  
  
Touya hizo a Yukito esa pregunta con el poco aliento que le quedaba. Había pedaleado con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le daban para llegar al parque lo más pronto posible. Le había asustado la llamada de su amigo. No, no la llamada en sí, porque cuando Yuki lo llamó ésa mañana sólo articuló las palabras necesarias para pedirle a su amigo que se vieran lo más pronto posible en el parque. No, no habían sido las palabras, sino la forma en que le habían sido dichas. Sin tono, sin ritmo, sin emoción alguna. Sin el saludo jovial y alegre que Yukito siempre le dirigía cuando se encontraban e incluso cuando se comunicaban por teléfono.  
  
Yukito seguía meciéndose en el columpio. El viento otoñal acariciaba su rostro, sus cabellos plateados. Touya lo miró con atención, como tantas veces antes lo había hecho. Le gustaba ver cómo el viento jugueteaba con el cabello de Yuki. Lo hacía verse tierno, inocente. Ese era su Yuki, el chico alegre, risueño, platicador... Pero en medio de su observación pudo advertir que en ése momento no había en su rostro sonrisas, no había ternura, ni alegría... Ni inocencia.  
  
-¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor con alguien To-ya?  
  
En otras circunstancias Touya se habría sonrojado al escuchar semejante pregunta de labios de su amigo. Se habría puesto nervioso, su voz temblaría. Pero por alguna inexplicable razón nada de eso sucedió.  
  
-No. Nunca pero... ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?  
  
-¿Alguna vez soñaste en cómo querrías que fuera tu primera vez?  
  
Touya no respondió. No era que no lo hubiera pensado. Lo hacía, y muy seguido. Tampoco era que no le quisiera responder. Desde hacía mucho tiempo Touya ya había decidido confesarle a Yukito sus sentimientos. Había arraigado ya en él la certeza de que era correspondido. Ya muchas veces Yukito le había insinuado que lo amaba. Pero había sido paciente. Esperaba. Sólo esperaba a que él fuera el que diera el primer paso. Conocía a Touya tan bien que sabía que adelantársele no era una buena idea. Touya estaba acostumbrado a tomar decisiones, a decir "ésa boca es mía", a tomar la iniciativa.  
  
-Yo sí. Muchas veces.  
  
Yukito se respondió a sí mismo mientras seguía meciéndose y hablando con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la lejanía. Touya se acercó lentamente hacia él, se inclinó suavemente para verlo más de cerca. Trató de encontrarse con su mirada. Incluso pasó su mano frente al rostro del chico, pero éste no parecía reaccionar. Comenzaba a asustarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces clavó su rodilla izquierda en el suelo cubierto de tierra, mientras que con la pierna derecha mantenía el equilibrio de su cuerpo frente a Yukito, al tiempo que con ambas manos sujetaba las cadenas de acero que sostenían el columpio. No le importó que su ropa se ensuciara, ni que su rodilla se raspara con las pequeñas piedras que se incrustaban en su piel. Tampoco le importó mojarse con la lluvia que en ésos momentos volvía a desatarse, inclemente, sobre ellos. Sólo le importaba una cosa en ese instante. Saber qué pasaba por la mente de quien era su más grande amor.  
  
-Yuki... ¿Me podrías decir qué es lo que te pasa? Ésta actitud tuya me está...  
  
-Es triste ¿Sabes? –Yukito lo interrumpió. –Que a veces lo que uno más desea es lo que menos se cumple. Que a veces las cosas no resultan como uno las imaginaba...  
  
-Yuki... ¿Acaso...? –Touya no pudo, no quiso terminar la pregunta. De pronto recordó el sueño, Yukito corriendo bajo la lluvia, huyendo de algo... O de alguien. Una creciente angustia amenazó con dejarlo poco a poco sin respiración. Sintió una repentina punzada en el pecho. La forma en que Yukito le estaba hablando, su mirada perdida... La forma en que le planteaba esas preguntas...  
  
-¿Te gustaría saber cómo he soñado siempre que sería mi primera vez?  
  
-Por favor Yuki... Dímelo.  
  
-Siempre pensé que sería algo muy especial To-ya. Algo único, algo maravilloso. Una deliciosa cena romántica a la luz de las velas...  
  
-Sigue Yuki, por favor. No te detengas...  
  
-...Claveles blancos esparcidos sobre una gran cama cubierta con blancas sábanas. Velas aromáticas alumbrando tenuemente nuestra habitación... La luz de la luna danzando en nuestra ventana, invitándonos a la pasión...  
  
-Yuki...  
  
-Y lo más importante... El ser amado. Aquél a quien yo amara más que a mi propia vida... Aquél que me amara más que a su vida misma... A quien yo conociera más que a mí y que igual me conociera... Aquél a quien no pudiera ocultarle nada, porque mi alma y mi corazón serían transparentes para él. Música suave To-ya... Gemidos suaves acompañados de "te amos"... Dos cuerpos hechos uno sólo... Dormir descansando sobre su pecho, arrullado por el latir de su corazón. Despertar en la mañana con los primeros rayos del sol acariciando nuestros rostros. Un buen desayuno... Un largo paseo tomados de la mano... Más "te amos" y besos en cada rincón... Algo realmente inolvidable. Ése era mi sueño To-ya. Hasta anoche...  
  
-¿Hasta anoche...?  
  
Continuará... 


	3. Cap II Una noche tormentosa

Notas:  
  
Gracias tsuki lunita por tu review... Y sí, soy una malvada muajajaja....  
  
Disclaimer: Touya y Yukito no me pertenecen. Si así fuera ya hubiera hecho fiesta con ellos... privada, por supuesto.......  
  
Los versos que anteceden a cada capítulo son de un poema titulado Lo inefable de la poetisa Delmira Agustini.  
  
"EL DOLOR DE LA PRIMERA VEZ"  
  
K. Kinomoto.  
  
Capítulo II  
  
Una noche tormentosa.  
  
Muero de un pensamiento mudo como una herida...  
  
Estaban seguros de que no habría nadie. No estaría el dueño de la casa, un joven de aproximadamente 17 años. Desde hacía algunas semanas vigilaban la propiedad. Averiguaron así que tras la muerte de sus abuelos el joven vivía solo, estudiaba todas las mañanas en una preparatoria cercana y siempre se reunía con otro joven de su edad y una niña, al parecer hermana de su amigo. También habían observado que su amigo y él eran inseparables. Había noches en que el joven de cabello negro se quedaba a dormir en la casa. Y había otras en que el joven de lentes se quedaba en casa de la familia de su amigo.  
  
Esa noche no sería la excepción. Esa misma tarde habían visto de lejos al dueño de la casa y a su amigo pasar de largo, por lo que supusieron que se quedaría a dormir fuera.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana. Yukito yacía dormido en su habitación sumido en un profundo sueño. Soñaba con él, con Touya. Soñaba que su siempre querido amigo se convertía al fin en algo más. Soñaba que por fin Touya se decidía a decirle cuánto lo amaba. Al fin él podía también demostrárselo con un dulce beso...  
  
Un fuerte trueno lo despertó. Afuera llovía a cántaros, Yukito se levantó para asegurar uno de los ventanales, el cual se movía incesantemente con el viento. Acababa de cerrar la ventana cuando unos ruidos extraños en el interior de la casa llamaron su atención. Armándose de valor salió de su habitación dispuesto a averiguar de dónde provenían esos ruidos. Cuando llegó a la sala se percató de que alguien había entrado por la puerta que daba al jardín. No alcanzó a ver cuántos eran, pero no quiso quedarse a averiguarlo, así que sigilosamente se dirigió hacia el teléfono dispuesto a dar aviso a las autoridades, después planearía la forma de salir de la casa sin que se percatasen de su presencia, ya que eso daría oportunidad de que la policía llegara antes de que le pudieran hacer algún daño.  
  
Pero justo a dos metros de alcanzar el teléfono, tropezó con alguien. Uno de los intrusos ya había recorrido la casa, y habiendo entrado a la habitación de Yukito vio la cama deshecha, y se dio cuenta de que el dueño los había descubierto.  
  
Eran tres. Llevaban el rostro cubierto y vestían completamente de negro, y cuando Yukito los vio lo primero que hizo fue tratar de no entrar en pánico. Los ladrones estaban sorprendidos. Creían que el dueño de la casa no regresaría hasta la mañana siguiente. Por eso se habían retirado esa tarde después de verlo con su amigo seguir de largo. Por eso habían quedado de verse a esa hora de la madrugada. Se suponía que todo debía salir perfecto. Pero no. De buenas a primeras se habían encontrado con la sorpresa de que el joven había regresado entre la hora en que ellos se marcharon hasta que volvieron.  
  
Yukito trató de controlar su miedo. Sabía que si se asustaba los ladrones perderían la poca calma que tenían. Trató de sonreír. Siempre supo que su sonrisa amable era un tranquilizante natural. Lo necesitaba él, lo necesitaban ellos. Con mucho trabajo logró articular algunas frases, trató de que su voz sonara tranquila y suave.  
  
-Tranquilos... Yo sólo... En ésta casa no hay cosas de gran valor, pero llévense todo lo que quieran... Sólo... No me hagan daño por favor...  
  
Otro relámpago arrojó algo de luz a la obscura habitación donde los cuatro se encontraban. Yukito alcanzó a ver el brillo de un arma blanca en la mano de uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el líder. Los otros dos no estaban armados. Ninguno parecía portar armas de fuego.  
  
Los dos ladrones que no estaban armados se acercaron por detrás de Yukito y tomándolo con fuerza lo sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala, mientras que el tercer hombre, con quien Yukito se había topado al querer tomar el teléfono, se dirigía a él blandiendo el arma con aire amenazante.  
  
-Mira niño bonito... Será mejor que te quedes quieto... Nos vamos a llevar todo lo que queramos, pero además de eso yo... Me divertiré un poco contigo... -Y mientras decía esto último acercó descaradamente su mano hacia el rostro del muchacho, "acariciándolo" con evidente rudeza. – ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres muy... tentador?  
  
Los otros dos ladrones se miraron entre sí. Luego voltearon a ver a su compañero y se percataron de que el hombre hablaba en serio. Eso no estaba en sus planes. Habían entrado a la casa a robar, no a abusar de nadie. Esa no era su costumbre. Se dirigieron a él tratando de disuadirlo, de hacerlo centrarse en el objetivo por el cual estaban ahí.  
  
-Oye... Esto no estaba planeado... ¿Por qué mejor no nos damos prisa? Tomemos lo que podamos y larguémonos de aquí.  
  
-Tengo una mejor idea... ¿Por qué no toman todo lo que quieran y se largan? Yo me quedaré un rato más con esta preciosura... -Respondió el líder, mientras Yukito alcanzaba a distinguir en la abertura del pasamontañas una retorcida sonrisa. -¿Qué están esperando? ¡Lárguense!  
  
Los otros no querían discutir. No querían perder más tiempo del que ya habían perdido, así que tomaron todos los objetos de valor que encontraron y voltearon a ver por última vez a su líder, quien con la mano izquierda sostenía el arma blanca, mientras que con la otra tomaba a Yukito del cabello, tratando de mantenerlo quieto. Estaban sorprendidos. Su jefe nunca había hecho algo así. ¿Por qué se había propuesto abusar de ese joven?  
  
No queriendo saber nada más del asunto, ni involucrarse por completo, los dos ladrones decidieron marcharse. No iban a evitar nada, pero tampoco iban a participar. Salieron de la casa en medio de la tormenta.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yukito trató de disuadir al ladrón. Trató por todos los medios que pudo de convencerlo de que no ganaba nada haciéndole daño. Pero lo único que logró fue una mirada lasciva, una mano fuerte que lo tomó por la barbilla y lo hizo pegar sus labios contra los suyos, mordisqueándolos. Yukito ahogó un grito, trató de zafarse de la mano que lo aprisionaba, y en medio de la lucha logró extender su mano derecha y alcanzó a tomar lo primero que encontró.  
  
La lámpara de noche se estrelló contra la cabeza de su atacante, haciendo que por un instante perdiera el equilibrio. El hombre soltó a Yukito, quien aprovechó el momento para ponerse de pie, mientras que con las dos manos retorcía el brazo izquierdo de su agresor haciéndolo soltar el arma. Al ver el artefacto en el suelo Yukito trató de agacharse a recogerlo, pero ya era tarde. El hombre estaba reaccionando y sólo tenía que estirar la mano para recuperar su arma. En un intento desesperado por evitarlo, Yukito pateó con todas sus fuerzas el arma, haciéndola volar al otro lado de la sala. El cuchillo se perdió debajo de uno de los muebles. En la oscuridad de la habitación sería difícil encontrarlo, al percatarse de eso el agresor profirió una maldición.  
  
Antes de que el delincuente terminara de ponerse en pie, Yukito intentó correr hacia su recámara, pensaba encerrarse en ella mientras llamaba a la policía. Pero se encontró con un obstáculo. Para llegar hasta allá tendría que pasar prácticamente por encima de su atacante. Así que abandonó inmediatamente la idea y se dirigió a la salida más cercana, que era la puerta que daba hacia el jardín.  
  
Se dio la media vuelta y corrió con todo lo que le daban sus piernas. Llegó hasta la puerta, la abrió, salió y trató de trabarla desde afuera, pero se percató de que había sido forzada por los mismos ladrones y la cerradura estaba completamente inservible. Sin tiempo qué perder corrió hasta una de las bardas del jardín que daban hacia el exterior, su idea era saltar hacia la calle y después correr con toda su alma hacia la casa de Touya. Tomó impulso y saltó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alcanzar la cima de la pared.  
  
Pero para su desgracia la lluvia aún no cesaba, la pared estaba completamente empapada y aunque utilizó toda su fuerza para sostenerse, sus manos cedieron a la humedad de la pared. Trató con desesperación de trepar con manos y piernas, pero sólo consiguió arrancar pequeños trozos de pintura azul, que se clavaron como pequeños dardos en sus uñas. Haciendo caso omiso al ardor en sus manos, retrocedió para tomar impulso nuevamente.  
  
Antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso, se sintió de pronto aprisionado entre dos fuertes brazos. Su atacante lo había alcanzado, furioso por el golpe que Yukito le diera se había propuesto no dejarlo ir. Sería suyo. Yukito forcejeó tratando de soltarse del abrazo que lo tenía preso, pero con temor se percató de que el hombre era muy fuerte. Demasiado fuerte incluso para él. Y mucho más alto y musculoso. La desesperación del muchacho iba en aumento, trataba de morderlo, arañarlo, pisotearlo... Pero lo único que lograba con sus rechazos era provocar más la lascivia de su atacante. Su agresor le torció ambos brazos por detrás de su espalda inutilizándolo de la cintura para arriba, mientras golpeaba con una de sus fuertes piernas por detrás de las rodillas de Yukito, quien cayó al suelo doblado por el dolor.  
  
Yukito permanecía hincado de espaldas a su verdugo. Pudo sentir por detrás los jadeos de placer malsano que emanaban de los labios del hombre. Su atacante aún lo sostenía con fuerza de los brazos, Yukito trató de incorporarse pero el dolor en sus piernas lastimadas se lo impidió. Trató de tomar aire, llenó lo más que pudo sus pulmones y gritó con toda la fuerza que su garganta le permitió.  
  
-¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me...!  
  
Pero no logró terminar la frase. Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cortó en seco las palabras que el joven había intentado pronunciar. Sintió de pronto como lo invadía una sensación de debilidad general. Involuntariamente sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba. Las gotas de lluvia empapaban su cabello, escurrían por su rostro y terminaban resbalando por su frágil cuello. Trató de reaccionar mirando todo a su alrededor, su vista se nubló. Una visión en versión doble de su jardín fue lo último que vio antes de quedar semiinconsciente.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
¿En dónde se encontraba?  
  
Fue lo primero que Yukito se preguntó al recobrar la conciencia. Miró a su alrededor, la lluvia había cesado. Una fresca y húmeda brisa recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que sintiera frío. Pronto llegaría el amanecer. Entonces se percató del sitio en donde estaba. Era el jardín de su casa. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo ahí?  
  
Yacía de boca tirado sobre el pasto. La nuca le dolía. Le dolían los brazos, las piernas... Trató de levantarse de golpe y un intenso mareo lo mantuvo medio minuto sostenido contra el tronco de un árbol. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Cuando trató de caminar hacia el interior de su casa, un punzante dolor entre sus glúteos se lo impidió.  
  
Trabajosamente logró llegar hasta la sala de su casa. Se recostó de costado en el sillón más largo tratando de no lastimar más su cuerpo adolorido. Cerró los ojos por un instante y de pronto los episodios de la noche anterior se agolparon en su mente.  
  
Comenzó a recordar. La lluvia... La ventana... Los ruidos... La sala... Ladrones...  
  
La lluvia... Ese hombre...  
  
La lluvia... El dolor que sintió...  
  
La lluvia...  
  
Yukito quiso morir.  
  
De repente sintió náuseas. Caminó tambaleándose hacia el baño...  
  
-To-ya...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Habla Kinomoto...  
  
-To-ya...  
  
-¿Yuki...? ¿Qué ocurre? Son las seis de la mañana...  
  
-Necesito verte...  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
-Estoy en el parque Pingüino... Por favor no tardes...  
  
-Yuki ¿Te encuentras bien? Yuki...  
  
Pero Yukito ya había colgado.  
  
Touya dejó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, rechazó el desayuno que su padre le ofreció, tomó su bicicleta y salió a toda prisa hacia el parque.  
  
Continuará... 


	4. Cap III El amor es paciente

Notas:  
  
Gracias a Tsuki Lunita y a Tiz por sus reviews. Este es el tercero, espero que lo disfruten.  
  
EL DOLOR DE LA PRIMERA VEZ  
  
K KINOMOTO  
  
Capítulo III  
  
El amor es paciente...  
  
¿No habéis sentido nunca el extraño dolor  
  
de un pensamiento inmenso que se arraiga en la vida,  
  
devorando alma y carne, y no alcanza a dar flor?  
  
El médico que lo examinó les informó que físicamente sanaría pronto. No había sufrido heridas internas, ni desgarres, ni algún trauma físico que pudiera ser de extrema consideración. El muchacho era sano y se recuperaría muy pronto. Le habían curado las manos, en cuyas uñas tenía incrustados pequeños restos de pintura de color azul. Tenía algunos moretones en forma de dedos en los antebrazos, y algunos otros más en las piernas, sobre todo detrás de sus rodillas. No había huesos fracturados y la tomografía no revelaba ningún peligro de derrame por el golpe en la cabeza. Por otro lado, a partir de ese día y cada mes, durante algún tiempo, tendría que someterse a los análisis que fueran necesarios para descartar cualquier riesgo de enfermedad de transmisión sexual.  
  
-Pero el caso es... -Decía el galeno con suma seriedad. -Que aunque las heridas físicas sanan rápido, las heridas psicológicas que deja esta clase de experiencias tardan mucho más en sanar. Ustedes deben entender que lo que le sucedió al muchacho fue sumamente doloroso. No les extrañe que de pronto su carácter cambie, se puede volver más cerrado a la comunicación, alejado de las personas que aprecie y que lo aprecien, tal vez incluso hasta llegue a manifestar rechazo al simple contacto físico con alguien. Como un abrazo, una caricia... Ante todo esto les recomiendo que simplemente tengan paciencia. No olviden que nada cura mejor las heridas del alma que el tiempo. Denle tiempo. Será todo lo que necesite. Pero si en el término de un año por lo menos su estado anímico no cambia o va de mal en peor avísenme por favor, que yo les daré los nombres de algunos psicólogos que sé que estarán dispuestos a ayudarlo. Pero lo más recomendable en estos casos es el apoyo incondicional de las personas cercanas a él. Por favor, no lo dejen solo.  
  
-¿Cuándo será dado de alta? –Preguntó Fujitaka con seriedad. La sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba se había borrado por completo. Quería a Yukito como a un hijo, y no podía evitar sentir rabia y dolor por lo que le había sucedido.  
  
-Hoy mismo. Tengo entendido que vive solo...  
  
-Así es doctor. Pero se quedará con nosotros durante todo el tiempo que tarde su recuperación. Créame, en ningún momento vamos a dejarlo solo.  
  
-¿Puedo verlo? –Preguntó Touya. Hasta ese momento sólo se había concretado a escuchar con suma atención las palabras del doctor.  
  
-Por supuesto. Pero le advierto que debe demostrar fortaleza frente a él. Ahora más que nunca necesitará un apoyo. Alguien en quién sostenerse.  
  
Touya se dirigió hacia la habitación donde Yukito permanecía en observación. Antes de entrar cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, acomodó sus cabellos y su ropa aún mojados por el agua de la lluvia, y entró.  
  
-------------  
  
El chofer de Sonomi Daidouji pasó por Sakura para llevarla a su mansión. Se quedaría el fin de semana con Tomoyo mientras su papá y su hermano atendían a Yukito.  
  
Touya bajó las escaleras con lentitud. Acababa de instalar a Yukito en su habitación, él se quedaría en la de Sakura hasta que ella regresara. No habían querido contarle a la niña los verdaderos motivos por los que Yukito se quedaría algún tiempo. Entre él y su papá sólo le habían dicho que el muchacho tenía algunos problemas de salud y que necesitaría atención y cuidados, pero nada más. No hubiera sido prudente decirle la verdad, aún era muy pequeña y el golpe habría sido demasiado duro.  
  
-¿Cómo se encuentra hijo? –Preguntó Fujitaka.  
  
-Está bien papá. Eso creo. Casi no hablé con él, en cuanto se acostó se quedó completamente dormido.  
  
-Y tú... ¿Cómo te sientes? –Fujitaka sabía del aprecio de su hijo hacia su amigo, y aunque no lo demostrara, hacía tiempo que se había percatado de lo que su hijo sentía realmente por él. Y aunque al principio le fue difícil aceptarlo, al final se había dado cuenta de que Yukito también amaba a Touya.  
  
-Bien... Estoy bien, no te preocupes. –Respondió Touya, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, aunque presentía que de un momento a otro estallaría en llanto. Pero debía hacer caso de lo que el médico le había dicho. Debía demostrar fortaleza, Yukito necesitaría de todo su apoyo.  
  
-Hijo, pase lo que pase, quiero que Yukito y tú sepan que cuentan conmigo para todo.  
  
-Gracias papá. Siempre lo he sabido, y sé que Yuki también...  
  
Fujitaka se dirigió a la biblioteca mientras que Touya se dispuso a preparar la cena. Cocinaría con esmero uno de los platillos preferidos de Yuki. Pero mientras lo hacía recordó lo ocurrido en el parque esa mañana. Entonces no pudo evitar que un profundo estremecimiento lo recorriera, haciéndolo apretar los puños con ira al grado de dejar marcas en las palmas de sus manos con sus propias uñas, mientras las lágrimas, rebeldes, se negaban a quedarse guardadas en sus azules ojos...  
  
Recordó a su Yukito meciéndose en el columpio con la mirada perdida... Tratando de forzar a su casi amnésica memoria a recordar todo el infierno vivido mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia bañando su bello rostro... Contándole todo entre frases entrecortadas por el dolor y la pena...  
  
Le contó sobre la lluvia. Le contó sobre los ladrones...  
  
La lluvia... Ese hombre...  
  
La lluvia... El dolor que sintió...  
  
La lluvia...  
  
Touya también quiso morir.  
  
Con el dorso de la mano, Touya secó una lágrima que ya corría por su mejilla y amenazaba con hacer desbordar a las demás. Apretó los dientes, respiró profundamente, sacudió su cabeza para apartar las imágenes de su mente y con manos temblorosas terminó de hacer la cena.  
  
-------------  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes Yuki?  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? –Yukito se incorporó sobre la cama de Touya tratando de espantar los últimos rastros de sueño.  
  
-Dormiste toda la tarde. No quería despertarte pero es importante que comas algo.  
  
-No gracias. No tengo hambre.  
  
-Pero Yuki... Es uno de tus platillos favoritos. Yo mismo lo preparé.  
  
-Por favor To-ya. Yo... Te agradezco mucho tu atención pero... De verdad, no tengo apetito.  
  
Yukito se acomodó nuevamente entre las sábanas y trató de ocultar su rostro entre ellas. No podía permitir que Touya lo viera así. Se sentía mal. El cuerpo aún le dolía un poco, seguía sintiendo un leve mareo a causa del golpe en la cabeza.  
  
Pero ese malestar no era nada comparado con la opresión que sentía en el pecho. El corazón le dolía. Le dolía el alma. Sintió sus labios temblar mientras trataba de cerrar los ojos para poder dormir. En el fondo eso era lo único que quería. Dormir. Dormir y no despertar nunca más... Apretó los ojos y los labios con fuerza y frunció el ceño en un vano intento de apartar de su mente el recuerdo de lo vivido esa madrugada.  
  
Touya dejó la bandeja con la comida en la mesita de noche y se acercó lentamente a Yukito. Apartó con delicadeza la sábana que cubría su rostro y lo miró fijamente. No fue necesario adivinar lo que el joven estaba pensando. Cada gesto, cada mueca era reflejo del dolor que estaba sintiendo.  
  
Yukito intentó de todas formas evitar enfrentar a Touya, permaneció con los ojos cerrados, y en cuanto sintió sobre él su mirada se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda.  
  
Touya pensaba decirle algo, pero al darse cuenta de su evasiva prefirió guardar silencio. Lo observó durante un rato más. Si Yukito no le hubiese vuelto la espalda se habría dado cuenta de la forma en que Touya lo veía. Lo miraba con ternura, con amor...  
  
-De acuerdo Yuki, te dejaré para que descanses. Pero si cuando despiertes tienes hambre por favor avísame, para que vuelva a calentar la cena.  
  
-Te lo agradezco mucho To-ya...  
  
-Que descanses... Yuki.  
  
Touya tomó la bandeja mientras dirigía nuevamente su mirada hacia Yukito. Ya habría tiempo. Aún quedaba el domingo entero para poder conversar. Necesitaba saber si Yukito iría a la escuela el lunes o si prefería quedarse descansando unos días más. También quería su opinión sobre si quedarse a dormir en la misma habitación que él o compartir la habitación de su papá. Necesitaba avisarle que iría a su casa para recoger algo de ropa y todos sus artículos personales y de la escuela. Necesitaba... Decirle que lo amaba. Que nada de lo que había pasado cambiaba en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos por él. Lo amaba y se lo demostraría de alguna forma u otra. Sólo debía esperar.  
  
-El tiempo lo cura todo. Tendré paciencia amor... Te lo prometo. –Dijo Touya en voz baja pensando que Yukito ya dormía, y salió de la habitación.  
  
Pero Yukito lo escuchó.  
  
Continuará... 


	5. Cap IV Cuando los recuerdos duelen más

Notas:  
  
Gracias a Tsuki Lunita y a Tiz nuevamente por sus reviews.  
  
Tsuki: En cuanto a la aparición del Juez... Bueno, verás... Este fanfic es algo así como un AU, por lo que no hay ni magos ni cartas ni guardianes. Pretendí que los protagonistas fueran personajes comunes, ya sabes, para hacerlos sufrir más muajaja... Así que no te preocupes, tu angelito se encuentra a salvo... Conmigo ¡¡¡Síííííííí!!!  
  
EL DOLOR DE LA PRIMERA VEZ  
  
K KINOMOTO  
  
Capítulo IV  
  
Cuando los recuerdos duelen más...  
  
¿Nunca llevasteis dentro una estrella dormida  
  
que os abrazaba enteros y no daba un fulgor?  
  
El domingo Yukito despertó sintiéndose mejor. El cuerpo ya casi no le dolía, la cabeza tampoco y el mareo había desaparecido. Pese a que Touya le había pedido que no bajara de la habitación, que él le subiría el desayuno, Yukito no quiso quedarse acostado más tiempo. El sol que entraba por la ventana pareció darle ánimos para bajar a desayunar a la cocina, cosa que alegró a Touya y a su padre. Tal vez era una buena señal.  
  
Después del desayuno Yukito se disculpó y se retiró nuevamente hacia la habitación. Touya subió tras él. Necesitaban arreglar todos los detalles de su estancia en la casa.  
  
Yukito estaba de pie junto a la ventana en franca contemplación de los árboles de cerezo que poco a poco iban perdiendo sus hojas. Touya lo observó. Se veía tan bello... Tan tierno. Su fragilidad a flor de piel lo hacía sentir una gran necesidad de acercarse y abrazarlo. Por un momento estuvo tentado a hacerlo. Pero de pronto recordó las recomendaciones del médico. No debía acercarse demasiado. No sabía como iría a reaccionar ante la tentativa de un abrazo o una caricia. Prefirió quedarse unos segundos mirándolo. Se había prometido a sí mismo tener paciencia. Esperaría. Estaba seguro de que cuando Yukito estuviera listo, él mismo se lo haría saber.  
  
-Yuki...  
  
-Dime To-ya. –Yukito respondió sin apartar la vista de la ventana.  
  
-Ya tengo listos todos los deberes escolares que nos dejaron para mañana. ¿Quieres que más tarde los repasemos juntos?  
  
-Claro. No hay problema.  
  
-Te quedarás con nosotros durante el tiempo que quieras, así que creo que necesitarás tu ropa y tus cosas personales, además de tus uniformes y útiles escolares. Estaba pensando ir ésta tarde por ellos. Creo que también...  
  
-No To-ya...  
  
-¿...No qué Yuki?  
  
-No vayas... A la casa.  
  
-Pero... ¿Y tus cosas? Las necesitas...  
  
-Sí pero... No vayas... Solo.  
  
-Yuki... No va a pasar nada...  
  
-Por favor To-ya. No vayas solo...  
  
-De acuerdo Yuki. Le pediré a mi papá que me acompañe. Sakura regresará después del mediodía y se podrá quedar contigo hasta que volvamos ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Sí...  
  
-Irás mañana a la escuela, ¿Verdad? Porque si quieres tomarte algunos días de descanso yo puedo hablar con el director y...  
  
-No. No es necesario To-ya. Iré a la escuela...  
  
-Hablando de Sakura... Como regresa hoy tendré que dejar su habitación. Estuve pensando... Estuve pensando que si no tienes inconveniente alguno podría acomodarme aquí. Como cuando te quedas a estudiar, sólo que al revés. Yo seré quien duerma en el colchón y tú en la cama...  
  
-...  
  
-Pero si no estás de acuerdo no hay problema, puedo compartir la habitación con papá y...  
  
-Está bien To-ya, no hay problema. ¿Pero estás seguro de que quieres ser tú quien duerma en el colchón?  
  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-Porque yo ya he dormido ahí, y te aseguro que no es muy cómodo.  
  
-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? Pude haberte conseguido otro.  
  
-Porque primero quería ver que lo comprobaras por ti mismo. –Y diciendo esto Yukito esbozó una leve sonrisa, lo que hizo que a Touya casi se le saliera el corazón.  
  
-------------  
  
La sala estaba en completo desorden. Libros y papeles tirados por todos lados. Touya notó en seguida que faltaba el pequeño reloj de pedestal en forma de la Torre de Tokio que él mismo le había dado a Yukito en su último cumpleaños. También faltaba el equipo de sonido que Yukito había logrado comprar después de haber trabajado horas extras durante varias semanas. Faltaban algunas otras cosas de valor que Touya también conocía. Mientras Fujitaka trataba de poner en orden algunas cosas, Touya dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los sillones de la sala. Vio tirada en el piso la lámpara de noche. Estaba hecha pedazos. Recordó que Yukito le había contado que la había utilizado para golpear a su atacante. A su derecha vio la puerta que daba hacia el jardín y se dirigió a ella. No notó que su papá observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.  
  
Al llegar a la puerta notó la cerradura profanada. Salió hacia el jardín y caminó lentamente. Una creciente mezcla de sentimientos se iba apoderando de él conforme lo recorría. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos. No quería pensar. No quería imaginar que en ese preciso lugar Yukito... Su pequeño Yuki... Acababa de pasar por una de las experiencias más dolorosas de su vida.  
  
Durante las noches que le había tocado pasar en su casa, Yukito y él terminaban tomando el té en el jardín. A Yukito siempre le había gustado tenerlo bien cuidado. Le gustaba presumirle a Touya cada uno de los brotes que sus bien cuidadas plantas daban. Incluso en una ocasión le dijo que el color azul de la barda ya lo tenía aburrido y que tenía guardada una lata de pintura de color verde que pensaba utilizar muy pronto. Incluso Touya le había dicho que cuando decidiera pintarla le avisara y él lo ayudaría.  
  
Tratando de contener las lágrimas se acercó hasta la pared azul que separaba al exterior y la miró con atención. Y entonces las vio.  
  
Extendió los brazos hacia arriba, y un poco más abajo de donde llegaban sus propios dedos las descubrió, nítidas, las huellas de los dedos de Yukito. Delineaban perfectamente de arriba hacia abajo la trayectoria que sus uñas habían seguido en su intento desesperado por trepar la barda y escapar.  
  
Touya colocó cada uno de sus dedos en sincronía con las huellas dejadas por Yukito. Al principio las talló con suavidad, como si con eso pudiera borrarlas junto con su dolor. Luego, conforme la rabia se apoderaba de él las talló con más fuerza, las yemas de los dedos le ardían. No podía dejar de tallar. Jadeaba con desesperación. De impotencia, ira, dolor... Sus brazos se cansaron, las palmas de sus manos resbalaron conforme se recargaba sobre la barda, su rostro pegado a ella. Las lágrimas brotaron, primero lentas, para luego convertirse en un río que inundó su rostro. El llanto silencioso se convirtió en un gemido. Cayó de rodillas al mismo tiempo que unos firmes pero delicados brazos lo sostenían.  
  
Hundió el rostro en el pecho de su padre. Las lágrimas resbalaban sobre su cara y se perdían en alguna parte de él. Fujitaka no pronunció palabra. Dejó que su hijo se desahogara. Dejó que todas las emociones acumuladas afloraran. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo necesitaría. Lo había visto mantenerse firme frente a Yukito y él, pero estaba seguro que el corazón le dolía. También le dolía a él.  
  
Los espasmos de llanto de Touya se atenuaron poco a poco, hasta que solamente quedó un leve jadeo en su respiración. Seguía refugiado entre los brazos de su padre.  
  
-Lo amas ¿Verdad? –Fujitaka hizo la pregunta que desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía guardada, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo con ternura.  
  
Touya al principio se sorprendió. Pero lentamente bajó la guardia y sólo movió su cabeza en señal afirmativa.  
  
-Pues si es así entonces debes decírselo.  
  
-Pero... ¿Ahora...? Es decir...  
  
-Hijo, Yukito está pasando por un momento muy doloroso. Y aunque sabe que hay personas que lo quieren, como Sakura y yo lo queremos, necesita saber que lo amas. Necesita saber que lo que le ocurrió no será un obstáculo para que pueda rehacer su vida. Para tener algún día la oportunidad de amar de verdad, de sentir que su cuerpo merece otra oportunidad.  
  
-¡Papá...!  
  
-Sí, y no me mires así, que sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. Tal vez ahora no sea prudente abrirte demasiado, podría sentirse presionado. Y sería contraproducente. Pero debes comenzar con detalles pequeños, que le hagan saber que estarás con él en todo momento. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?  
  
-Creo que sí...  
  
-Bien, ahora creo que lo mejor es que ordenemos un poco la casa y busquemos las cosas que Yukito necesitará. –Fujitaka ayudó a su hijo a ponerse de pie.  
  
-Papá... Quiero pedirte un favor...  
  
-Dime...  
  
-Yukito tiene guardada una lata de pintura verde. Quisiera pintar la barda antes de irnos.  
  
-Me parece bien, así aprovecharé a llamar a un cerrajero para que cambie la cerradura. Mientras yo asearé un poco la casa ¿Te parece?  
  
-Está bien.  
  
Fujitaka entró a la casa nuevamente mientras Touya lo observaba con respeto y cariño. No se imaginó nunca que su padre estuviese enterado de sus sentimientos hacia Yukito. ¿Acaso había sido tan obvio? Lo importante era que su padre ya lo sabía. Ya no tendría que disimular nada frente a él.  
  
Pensar en eso lo hizo sentirse mejor.  
  
-------------  
  
Touya se tumbó en el sofá, exhausto. Su papá y él acababan de llegar de casa de Yukito. Llevaban consigo dos grandes maletas llenas de su ropa y demás cosas personales que necesitaría para su estancia indefinida en casa de los Kinomoto.  
  
-¿Ya te sientes mejor hijo?  
  
-Sí papá, gracias. Si no hubieras estado ahí yo... No sé que habría hecho.  
  
Fujitaka dirigió una amable sonrisa a su hijo, le palmeó el hombro y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena.  
  
Touya se quedó un rato más sentado en el sofá. Descansó su rostro entre sus manos para relajarse. Necesitaba serenarse por completo antes de subir a su habitación. Sabía que en el momento que entrara Yukito lo observaría atentamente y no estaba seguro de poder mantener el control frente a él. Las emociones vividas horas antes en su casa habían dejado huella en sus ojos. Se fue a lavar la cara.  
  
Mientras lo hacía recordó las palabras dichas por su padre en el jardín. Debía confesarle a Yukito que lo amaba, hacerle saber que lo que le había sucedido no influía en lo que sentía por él. Demostrárselo con pequeños detalles.  
  
Lo haría. Ésa misma noche le confesaría a Yukito sus sentimientos.  
  
Con éste último pensamiento Touya secó su rostro, recogió las maletas y subió a su habitación.  
  
-------------  
  
-Bueno, terminamos. –Dijo Touya mientras cerraba el libro de texto y se estiraba para relajarse. Llevaban varias horas repasando las tareas que debían presentar al día siguiente. -¿Tienes hambre Yuki? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?  
  
-No gracias To-ya, cené bastante. Más bien quisiera dormir. Estoy cansado. –Yukito se puso de pie mientras bostezaba.  
  
Touya se levantó de su asiento. A pesar de que también estaba cansado él no tenía sueño. Estaba nervioso. Había llegado el momento de hablar con Yukito y no dejaría que él se durmiera hasta haberle dicho lo que tenía que decirle.  
  
Yukito se acercó lentamente a la ventana. La pálida luz de la luna se filtraba por el cristal iluminando su rostro, acentuando aún más las facciones de su delicado perfil.  
  
-Yuki...  
  
-Dime To-ya...  
  
-Necesito decirte algo... -Durante toda la tarde Touya había ensayado mentalmente las palabras que le diría, pero en ese momento se le olvidaron por completo. Estaba muy nervioso. –Yuki... Yo... Te amo. Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo...  
  
Yukito bajó la vista sin moverse un centímetro de la ventana. Touya lo miraba a sus espaldas con expectación. Durante unos segundos que a Touya le parecieron eternos Yukito permaneció en silencio.  
  
-To-ya yo... También... -Yukito se dio la media vuelta y se encontró de frente con dos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban con ternura y amor.  
  
Al escuchar esto Touya exhaló aliviado el poco aliento que tenía. Yuki... Su Yukito le correspondía. Estaba feliz, al fin había podido decírselo. Al fin podría demostrarle cuánto significaba para él. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo... Pero sabía que eso sería demasiado para él.  
  
Lentamente fue acercándose. Sonriendo levantó su mano en un gesto de querer acariciar su rostro...  
  
Pero Yukito dio un paso atrás.  
  
La sonrisa de Touya se desvaneció.  
  
-Yuki... –Touya alejó su mano del rostro de Yukito, bajó la mirada para que no viera las lágrimas que estaban a punto de brotar de sus azules ojos... -Yo... Perdona si te asusté...  
  
-No To-ya... Perdóname tú. Es sólo que... -Yukito volvió a concentrar su mirada a través de la ventana.  
  
-Dime Yuki... Por favor... Quiero saber.  
  
-Yo... Necesito...  
  
-¿Qué necesitas? Sólo pídemelo...  
  
-Necesito... Tiempo. Necesito tiempo To-ya. Espero que me comprendas...  
  
-Te comprendo Yuki. No te preocupes. Yo... Esperaré. Esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites. –Respondió Touya con la voz quebrada por las emociones encontradas.  
  
Touya caminó hacia la puerta y volteó a ver el rostro de Yukito que aún seguía iluminado por la luz de la luna.  
  
-Buenas noches... Yukito.  
  
Y salió de la habitación.  
  
Yukito siguió contemplando el resplandor de la luna. Recordó entonces la promesa que Touya le había hecho en voz baja la noche anterior.  
  
"El tiempo lo cura todo. Tendré paciencia amor... Te lo prometo".  
  
-Buenas noches... Amor.  
  
Continuará... 


	6. Cap V Amor vs Dolor

EL DOLOR DE LA PRIMERA VEZ  
  
K KINOMOTO  
  
Capítulo V  
  
Amor –vs– Dolor  
  
¡Cumbre de los martirios!... Llevar eternamente  
  
desgarradora y árida, la trágica simiente  
  
clavada en las entrañas como un diente feroz!  
  
Yukito sostenía entre sus dedos un muñeco igual a él. Sakura lo había elaborado con sus propias manos para dárselo como regalo de navidad y de cumpleaños. Se encontraban en el festival de navidad de Tomoeda. Pequeños copos de nieve danzaban alrededor de ellos y caían gráciles sobre sus cabezas y sus hombros. Yukito le dio las gracias por el regalo y acarició con dulzura la cabeza de la pequeña revolviendo la nieve anidada en su gorro. La niña lo miró con atención. Desde aquél día en que su papá y su hermano le dijeron que Yukito estaba enfermo muy raras veces lo había visto sonreír así. Era la primera vez en casi cinco largos meses que lo veía realmente de buen humor. Se alegró mucho por él.  
  
-Es muy bonito detalle de tu parte Sakura. Te lo agradezco mucho.  
  
-No tienes que agradecerme Yukito, de verdad... ¡Ah...! –Sakura pegó un brinco cuando un enorme muñeco de nieve se atravesó entre ella y Yukito. -¡Hermano! ¡No me asustes así!  
  
-¿Vas a tomarlo o lo devuelvo? –Le preguntó Touya a sus espaldas mientras sostenía el enorme muñeco de peluche frente a ella.  
  
-¿Es para mí? Ay, qué grande es... Gracias hermano. ¿Y mi papá?  
  
-Allá está... -Respondió Touya señalando uno de los puestos. –Si te das prisa lo alcanzarás.  
  
-Está bien... Nos veremos más tarde Yukito.  
  
-Adiós Sakura, que te diviertas.  
  
-Tú también. Adiós hermano...  
  
-Adiós monstruo...  
  
-¡No soy monstruo!  
  
-¡To-ya! No molestes así a tu hermana.  
  
-Oh... Mejor vamos...  
  
-¿A dónde?  
  
-No preguntes y sígueme.  
  
Yukito hizo lo que Touya le pedía. Caminaron un buen rato entre algunos de los coloridos puestos instalados en el festival. Touya iba delante de Yukito, de vez en cuando se detenía para esperar con paciencia a que Yukito dejara de observar algunas de las cosas que exhibían y después proseguían su camino. Así fue hasta que llegaron a la entrada del templo. Seguía nevando. Touya condujo a Yukito hacia una banca provista de un pequeño techo. No ofrecía gran protección contra el frío, pero al menos estarían resguardados de la nieve.  
  
-¿Y qué hacemos aquí To-ya? –Preguntó Yukito lleno de curiosidad.  
  
Touya no le respondió. Sólo se limitó a sacar de entre su abrigo una bolsita de terciopelo gris, atada en el extremo con un delicado moño de color rojo, que luego le extendió a Yukito.  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños Yuki...  
  
-Ah... Muchas gracias To-ya. No debiste molestarte.  
  
-Sabes bien que no es así.  
  
Yukito abrió la bolsa con cuidado y sacó de ella una pequeña cajita. Estaba hecha de madera de cerezo tallada a mano. En la tapa tenía grabadas en letras doradas las iniciales T y Y.  
  
-Es preciosa To-ya... ¿Tú la hiciste?  
  
-Sí...  
  
-Pero... ¿Cuándo que no me di cuenta?  
  
-En las noches... Mientras dormías. Ábrela...  
  
Yukito obedeció.  
  
En el fondo de la cajita, forrado también de terciopelo gris, se hallaban acomodados uno junto al otro y unidos en un listoncito de color rojo, dos sencillos, pero hermosos anillos de oro amarillo, uno más grande que el otro. El más grande tenía grabada en relieve la inicial Y. El más pequeño la inicial T. Ambas letras eran pequeñas y de oro blanco.  
  
Yukito se quedó sin aliento.  
  
-Son... Preciosos. Pero To-ya, esto debió costarte una fortuna... Debiste haber trabajado muchas horas extra para poder...  
  
-¿Acaso ves que estoy quejándome por eso? –Preguntó Touya en un suave gesto de impaciencia.  
  
Yukito sonrió apenado ante el reclamo de Touya.  
  
-No To-ya. Es sólo que... Esto es demasiado. Yo esperaba un regalo tuyo, pero no esperaba tanto...  
  
-Vamos Yuki... ¿Seguirás preocupándote por eso o sacarás los anillos de la cajita?  
  
Touya observó con atención a Yukito mientras éste deshacía el listón rojo que los unía. Sacó entonces el anillo más grande, el que tenía grabada su inicial y miró a los ojos a Touya. Sabía que ese anillo era para él. Y sin necesidad de que él se lo pidiera tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas y colocó el anillo en su dedo anular.  
  
Transcurrieron varios segundos de silencio, durante los cuales Yukito mantuvo la mano de Touya entre las suyas, sin querer soltarla, mirándolo a los ojos. Y sin dejar de sostenerla tomó el anillo más pequeño y lo colocó sobre su palma, invitando a Touya a hacer lo mismo.  
  
Touya contuvo la respiración. Lentamente tomó la delicada mano de Yukito y con infinita ternura deslizó el anillo en su dedo. Y sin despegar sus ojos azules de los ojos dorados se su gran amor, tomó entre sus dedos los dedos de Yukito y los acercó a sus labios, dejando depositados en ellos un dulce beso.  
  
Yukito cerró los ojos al sentir los cálidos labios de Touya sobre su piel. Una sensación de calor recorrió su cuerpo entero.  
  
-Gracias por este hermoso regalo To-ya...  
  
-Yuki, prométeme que no te lo quitarás, ni cuando vayamos a la escuela. Que lo llevarás siempre puesto.  
  
-Te lo prometo To-ya.  
  
-De acuerdo. –Touya entrelazó distraídamente sus dedos entre los de Yukito y miró a su alrededor. La nieve se acumulaba formando pequeños montículos en cada uno de los rincones del templo. –Hace rato me preguntaste qué hacíamos aquí ¿Lo recuerdas?  
  
-Sí To-ya.  
  
-Bueno, era por dos razones. Una de ellas para entregarte tu regalo...  
  
-¿Y la otra?  
  
-Necesitaba un rato a solas... Contigo.  
  
Yukito guardó silencio ante ese comentario. Desde la noche en que Touya le confesó que lo amaba no había vuelto a insistir sobre un acercamiento.  
  
-Yuki... Tú sabes lo que siento por ti. Sabes que te amo... Y yo sé que tú también me amas... ¿No es así?  
  
-Sabes que sí To-ya.  
  
-Sólo quería que supieras que tú eres... Lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida.  
  
-To-ya...  
  
-También quiero que sepas que... No quisiera seguir ocultando ante los demás lo que sentimos. Es decir... En la escuela... Yo quisiera que todos supieran que tú y yo... Algunas compañeras me han pedido que salga con ellas, y siempre les digo que no porque ya hay alguien especial en mi vida. Y cuando me preguntan quién es... Yo quisiera decírselos. Decirles que esa persona especial eres tú.  
  
-Pero To-ya... ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Podrías perder mucho. Eres el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Todos te respetan...  
  
-A mí eso no me importa Yuki. Si los que se dicen nuestros amigos no nos aceptan por nuestra relación entonces no son de verdad nuestros amigos. Amistades como ésas no valen la pena. Nadie vale tanto para mí como lo vales tú.  
  
-Pero... ¿Y tu familia? ¿Qué dirá tu padre? ¿Y Sakura?  
  
-Eso es otra cosa que quería decirte. Papá lo sabe... Desde hace algún tiempo.  
  
-¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?  
  
-Porque él mismo me lo pidió. Me aconsejó que esperara un tiempo, no quería que te sintieras presionado. Tú sabes... Viviendo con nosotros estaba seguro de que te sentirías incómodo. Además... Yo no fui quien se lo dijo. Él se dio cuenta solo. Creo que después de todo no somos buenos disimulando lo que sentimos...  
  
-Ah... Ya veo... -Yukito no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese comentario.  
  
-Y en cuanto al monstruo... Ella es una niña muy madura para su edad, estoy seguro de que lo entenderá. Además ella te quiere mucho.  
  
-Sí, así es. Sakura es una niña maravillosa. To-ya... Yo... No sé que decir. Todo es tan... Repentino...  
  
-Yuki... No espero que me respondas en éste momento. Sé que esto es algo que querrás pensar con detenimiento. Sólo quería que supieras que mis intenciones contigo son serias. Que no estoy considerando esto como un juego. Lo que hay entre tú y yo es tan valioso para mí como lo eres tú mismo.  
  
Yukito bajó la cabeza.  
  
-Te lo agradezco To-ya pero... No estoy tan seguro... De ser tan valioso como tú dices.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
-Tú sabes bien porqué lo digo To-ya. Yo... No soy digno de alguien como tú.  
  
Touya se quedó pasmado ante las palabras de Yukito. ¿Cómo era posible que pensara eso? ¿Hasta dónde había sido capaz de afectarle ésa terrible experiencia? Él había comprendido hasta ese momento el dolor físico, las heridas del alma de Yukito que no le habían permitido dejar que Touya lo tocara pero... ¿Esto? ¿Cómo era posible que pensara que su valor como persona no era suficiente? ¿Dónde había quedado su autoestima?  
  
Touya se puso de pie y respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos por un instante tratando de mantener la calma y dejó que las palabras fluyeran con lentitud.  
  
-Yuki... Si estás tratando de decirme que ya no eres suficiente para mí como persona a causa de lo que te ocurrió... Si estás pensando que a mis ojos perdiste valor por eso, entonces... Me equivoqué contigo porque... Creo que aún no me conoces.  
  
-To-ya...  
  
-Que no eres digno de alguien como yo... ¡No tienes idea de cuánto me hieren tus palabras...! ¿Acaso crees que yo no siento tu sufrimiento? ¿Que no comprendo tu pena?  
  
-To-ya, tranquilízate...  
  
-¡Tú eres lo más valioso en mi vida! Eres lo que más quiero y... Deseo. Y daría... Daría todo lo que tengo y lo que me falta para poder borrar con mis besos y mis caricias ésas caricias sucias que no te merecías. Cambiaría todas las lágrimas que tengo por las tuyas. ¡Viviría en carne propia lo que tú viviste si con eso pudiera borrar tu dolor...! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque te amo! ¡Te amo! Ah Yuki... Creí que me conocías...  
  
Yukito nunca había visto a Touya hablarle así. Sabía que tenía carácter fuerte. Lo había visto perder el control ante los demás pero ante él siempre había sido templado, tranquilo. Estaba verdaderamente sorprendido, y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Se sentía incluso... Halagado. Nunca imaginó que su humilde persona tuviera tanta importancia en la vida de alguien como él. Por otro lado, lo que le dijo le llegó muy profundo, hasta el alma. Se sintió profundamente egoísta. Durante todos esos meses se había guardado el dolor sólo para él. Sin querer contar con la persona que más lo amaba: To- ya.  
  
To-ya... Él había cargado con su pena sin él habérselo pedido. Había comprendido su sufrimiento y sentido su dolor... Y él no se lo había pedido. Entonces... ¿Qué habría sido Touya capaz de hacer si se lo hubiera pedido? ¿Hasta dónde habría llegado por él?  
  
-To-ya... Perdóname. Yo no sabía... Yo pensaba que era el único que sufría. –Yukito no pudo contener las lágrimas. –Creía que lo correcto era cargar yo sólo con mi dolor. No sabía que lo que tú querías era cargar con todo el peso con tal de que yo no sufriera. Fui un egoísta. Lo siento To-ya. Yo de verdad... Lo siento.  
  
-No digas eso Yuki. Lamento... Haberte hablado así. Yo... Perdí el control. Lo lamento. Se supone que no debo causarte más pesar, y mira lo que hice... –Touya se sentó junto a él, le quitó los lentes para secar sus lágrimas y lo tomó de la mano con delicadeza. –Sobre lo que te dije... Tú eres todo para mí Yuki... Yuki... Mírame por favor... Jamás, jamás vuelvas a pensar que no eres suficiente para mí. ¿Me oyes? Jamás.  
  
Yukito se dio cuenta de que necesitaba a Touya más de lo que nunca imaginó. Durante todo ese tiempo había evitado todo contacto con él, porque creía que el alejarlo de su lado le ayudaría a sanar sus heridas más rápido.  
  
Pero se había equivocado. No había pasado un solo día desde que Touya le confesara que lo amaba, que no deseara sentir su piel cerca de él. Que no deseara sentir el calor de sus brazos. La ternura de su mirada azul... Sí, tal vez aún no era tiempo de llegar a algo más profundo, las heridas aún dolían. Pero no era justo.  
  
No era justo cerrarse por completo a la dicha de ese amor.  
  
Sintió mucho frío en su interior. Ya no pudo resistirlo más. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por la necesidad de su calor. Y con la voz entrecortada por la ansiedad Yukito le rogó en un susurro...  
  
-Abrázame...  
  
-¿C-Cómo...?  
  
-Abrázame To-ya... Por favor...  
  
Touya soltó lentamente la mano de Yukito de entre las suyas. Se acercó a él y lo tomó suavemente por los hombros y con mucho cuidado cerró sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. Al sentirse cobijado con su calor Yukito se estremeció mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Touya por debajo de su abrigo. Refugió su rostro en su pecho y lloró.  
  
Lloró desahogando entre sus lágrimas cada uno de los episodios de la pesadilla vivida esa noche de tormenta. Lloró todo el tiempo que Touya lo tuvo abrazado a él. Mientras que Touya recargaba su barbilla y perdía sus labios entre los cabellos de Yukito, meciéndolo, arrullándolo con ternura entre sus brazos, deseando con toda el alma que el tiempo se detuviera...  
  
A lo lejos Fujitaka y su hija contemplaban la escena. Sakura volteó a ver su padre y se abrazó a él, sonriente. Fujitaka suspiró complacido mientras se dirigían hacia la salida del templo.  
  
Continuaba nevando y hacía frío, la gente caminaba de prisa para llegar lo más pronto posible a calor de sus hogares.  
  
No así una pareja que, sentada en una banca y sin importarle el frío y la nieve, permanecía unida en un tierno abrazo.  
  
-------------  
  
En la preparatoria a ninguna persona que conociera por lo menos un poco a Yukito Tsukishiro le había pasado por alto los extraños cambios que se habían operado en él. Apenas hacía nueve meses había dejado de sonreír de repente, así como así. Pero después, poco a poco había recuperado su humor habitual. Volvía a sonreír. En opinión de la mayoría, esto se debía tal vez a la relación sentimental que sostenía desde hacía algún tiempo con Touya Kinomoto.  
  
No a pocos les había tomado por sorpresa la noticia de esa relación. En lo referente a Tsukishiro, hubieron algunas muchachas (Y muchachos, pues Yukito llamaba la atención tanto de unas como de otros), que al enterarse de eso habían observado a Kinomoto con mucho más que envidia. Y en cuanto a Kinomoto... Bueno, está de sobra mencionar la cantidad de corazones rotos que dejó en el camino. Muchas no dejaban de preguntarse qué era lo que les había faltado a ellas que el joven de ojos azules había encontrado en el joven de cabellos plateados.  
  
Y por supuesto, había quienes veían esa relación con malos ojos y la criticaban, pero había también quienes opinaban que hacían una linda pareja.  
  
Como quiera que fuere, ni a Yukito ni a Touya les interesaba en gran medida lo que la gente dijera. Las personas que realmente les importaban, como su padre y su hermana aceptaban su relación. Y se amaban, y con eso era suficiente.  
  
Se encontraban descansando en el mismo lugar de siempre, cerca de la barda que colindaba con la primaria Tomoeda, bajo el árbol de cerezo. La primavera lo había cubierto de hermosas flores que caían en pequeños ramilletes y giraban con la suave brisa de la mañana, haciendo que sus rosados pétalos al desprenderse parecieran cobrar vida propia.  
  
-¿Estás completamente seguro de que eso es lo que quieres hacer? ¿No crees que aún sea demasiado pronto para que regreses? –Preguntó Touya muy seriamente mientras trataba de retirar con sus dedos varios pétalos que acababan de depositarse en el cabello de Yukito.  
  
-Lo he pensado muy bien To-ya. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Creo que ya es hora de que vuelva. –Yukito yacía recostado en el regazo de Touya. Se había quitado los lentes y el sol que se asomaba por entre las ramas del cerezo le daba a sus ojos un intenso brillo dorado. –Además, en todos estos meses no he ido ni una sola vez. La he descuidado demasiado. De no ser por tu papá y por ti no puedo imaginar en qué condiciones la encontraría.  
  
Touya suspiró. No le parecía buena idea dejar que Yukito regresara solo a su casa. Tenía miedo de que al volver reviviera de golpe todos los momentos que en tantos meses él había tratado de hacerle olvidar. No podía negar que era bueno como medida terapéutica pero... ¿Y si en vez de ayudarle lo perjudicaba? ¿Y si el dolor volvía? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Tendría que empezar de nuevo? Cerró los ojos y sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza tratando de alejar todas esas ideas de su mente. Yukito pareció adivinar lo que pensaba y levantando su mano acarició con dulzura el rostro del ser que tanto amaba.  
  
-No te preocupes por mí To-ya. Estaré bien, te lo aseguro.  
  
-Hum... Está bien, aceptaré que vuelvas. Pero antes quiero que me prometas algo...  
  
-Lo que quieras...  
  
-Que si en cualquier momento sientes que aún no estás listo para estar solo, me lo digas. Empacaré algo de ropa y me quedaré contigo el tiempo que sea necesario ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-De acuerdo. Pero ya deja de preocuparte amor, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien. –Y diciendo esto levantó un poco su rostro y acercó sus labios a los de Touya, besándolo suavemente.  
  
Por el momento eso fue más que suficiente para hacer olvidar a Touya su preocupación.  
  
-------------  
  
Respiró profundamente para tomar aliento y entró. Lo primero que le sorprendió fue encontrar todo perfectamente ordenado. Touya le había comentado que irían de vez en cuando a darle mantenimiento a la casa, pero nunca se imaginó que la tendrían tan bien cuidada.  
  
-De verdad se esmeraron en tener la casa limpia. Te lo agradezco mucho To- ya.  
  
-Sabemos que siempre has sido muy organizado amor. –Touya decía esto mientras lo ayudaba a llevar sus maletas a su recámara. –No quisimos que fuera diferente ¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar? Así terminaremos rápido y podremos ir al cine.  
  
-Está bien, mientras voy a preparar un poco de té. Ahora vuelvo...  
  
Yukito salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, pero al pasar frente a la sala se detuvo. Se acercó lentamente y la observó durante un largo rato.  
  
No pudo evitar que los recuerdos surgieran. La noche... La lluvia... Pero reunió valor y los enfrentó mientras se prometía a sí mismo:  
  
-No lo harán. No permitiré que vuelvan a hacerme daño.  
  
Giró a su derecha y vio la puerta que daba al jardín. Entonces sintió una punzada en el pecho... Las piernas le temblaban mientras caminaba hacia ella. Pero antes de llegar se detuvo, vacilante. Cerró los ojos y los puños con fuerza e inmediatamente volvió sobre sus pasos y continuó su camino a la cocina. Cuando regresó a su habitación con la bandeja del té vio que Touya ya casi había terminado de desempacar una de las maletas.  
  
-Vaya, hasta que llegas. Me dijiste que irías a preparar té, no que lo sembrarías primero...  
  
-Creo que me tardé demasiado ¿Cierto? –Le dijo en un tono de disculpa. –Pero mira, te traje también unas galletas. ¿Será que nos dé tiempo de ir al cine? Porque si quieres podemos revisar la programación y ver una película aquí.  
  
-Bueno... Por mí no hay inconveniente. –Touya se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó una taza de té. Yukito se sentó junto a él, en silencio. –Yuki... ¿Pasa algo?  
  
-To-ya...  
  
-Dime amor... -Touya dejó a un lado su taza de té y miró a Yukito con suma atención.  
  
-Hace unos momentos, cuando me dirigía a la cocina me detuve un rato en la sala y... No pude evitar acordarme... –Yukito suspiró. –Pero ¿Sabes una cosa? Fue diferente. Fue... No sé cómo explicarlo... Fue doloroso pero... Lejano. ¿Entiendes? Lo que quiero decir es que creo que... Esto ya no me afecta demasiado.  
  
-Me alegra mucho saber eso Yuki... –Touya acarició su rostro mientras le sonreía.  
  
-Sin embargo yo... –Yukito se puso de pie y se sentó en el piso, recargándose a un costado de la cama entre las piernas de Touya, quien esperó pacientemente a que terminara de ordenar sus pensamientos, mientras acariciaba su cabello, desordenándolo, para luego volver a acomodarlo entre sus dedos, dándole un suave masaje. –Sin embargo... Cuando me dirigía hacia el jardín yo... No me sentí de la misma forma...  
  
-Quieres decir que...  
  
-Quiero decir que... No me siento del todo cómodo con eso... Aún. –Dijo Yukito mientras recargaba su rostro en el muslo izquierdo de Touya, abrazándose a su pierna. –Es decir... Sé que debo afrontarlo, pero... No quiero hacerlo... Solo.  
  
Por un instante Touya no supo qué decir. Tal vez Yukito se había precipitado. Tal vez debía haber esperado un poco más de tiempo... Pero comprendió que era algo a lo que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse, y si iba a ser así lo mejor sería que él estuviera presente.  
  
-Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes. Pero ambos sabíamos que esto sucedería... –Touya siguió acariciando con ternura su cabello. –Sólo quiero que sepas que en el momento en que decidas enfrentarlo yo... Estaré contigo en todo momento. No te voy a dejar solo Yuki ¿Comprendes?  
  
-Lo sé To-ya, y te lo agradezco. –Con el dedo índice dibujó delicadamente el contorno de la rodilla de Touya. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, adormecido por la agradable sensación de sus cálidas manos masajeando su cabeza.  
  
Ambos guardaron silencio. Touya permanecía pensativo. A su vez recordaba.  
  
Recordaba el día siguiente a la tormenta, cuando su padre y él fueron a recoger las cosas de Yukito. Recordó los sentimientos que lo invadieron cuando recorrió el jardín, el dolor y la ira al descubrir en la barda las huellas que sus uñas dejaran... Recordó el momento en que él mismo se derrumbó entre los brazos de su padre...  
  
Touya sintió sobre su pierna la respiración de Yukito. Suave, pausada, y se percató de que se había quedado dormido. Y con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, se tendió sobre la cama apoyando su cabeza en una almohada mientras proseguía con sus pensamientos.  
  
Podía imaginar, en parte, lo que Yukito sentiría al volver a ver el jardín. Pero también estaba consciente de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Las heridas de Yukito estaban casi cerradas. Además, él mismo le acababa de decir que la sensación de dolor ya era lejana.  
  
De cualquier manera él estaría ahí, apoyándolo, sosteniéndolo sin importar lo que pasara.  
  
Touya suspiró lentamente, puso sus brazos bajo la almohada, acomodó su rostro en ella y cerró los ojos.  
  
Mientras Yukito continuaba dormido en su regazo, su rostro relajado y abrazado a su pierna como un náufrago que solo y en medio del océano se aferra con todas sus fuerzas a su única tabla de salvación.  
  
Continuará... 


	7. Cap VI Fuiste tú

Notas: Quiero agradecer a Tsuki Lunita, Tizia-san y Tasartir por todos sus reviews. Este es el capítulo final. Que lo disfruten.  
  
EL DOLOR DE LA PRIMERA VEZ  
  
K KINOMOTO  
  
Capítulo VI  
  
Fuiste tú...  
  
¡Pero arrancarla un día en una flor que abriera  
  
milagrosa, inviolable!... ¡Ah, más grande no fuera  
  
tener entre las manos la cabeza de Dios!  
  
Ya casi anochecía cuando Touya despertó. Se estiró para desperezarse pero lanzó un pequeño quejido. La posición en la que había dormido provocó que las piernas se le adormecieran. Levantó un poco la cabeza para ver si Yukito aún dormía en su regazo, pero él ya no estaba. Volteó hacia uno y otro lado de la habitación pero tampoco lo vio. De pronto sintió la humedad de unos cálidos labios posándose sobre su frente.  
  
-¿Ya despertó mi bello durmiente? –Preguntó Yukito con dulzura, divertido al ver la cara de sorpresa de Touya. Se encontraba del otro lado de la cama arrodillado detrás de él, con los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza. –Vaya que si duermes...  
  
Touya se limitó a sonreír. A veces su pequeño le daba cada sorpresa...  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –Touya parpadeó tratando de espantar el sueño.  
  
-El suficiente para observar a mis anchas... -Respondió Yukito mientras jugueteaba con sus negros y rebeldes cabellos.  
  
-Hum... ¿Y qué era lo que observabas?  
  
-Te observaba a ti. La forma en que duermes... Cuando te despiertas. Cómo roncas...  
  
-¿¡Qué!? Oye, yo no ronco...  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Acaso ya te escuchaste?  
  
-No pero... Yo no ronco.  
  
-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –Yukito se aprovechaba de que Touya aún no despertaba del todo.  
  
-Pues porque... No sé... ¿De qué te estás riendo? ¡Oye! ven acá mentiroso... –- Touya rodeó por detrás el cuello de Yukito y lo atrajo hacia sí dándole un beso.  
  
-Grrr... Ay...  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?  
  
-Es que ya tengo hambre To-ya. Ya es algo tarde. Creo que iré a preparar algo de cenar. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo especial? –Yukito se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
  
-Tengo una mejor idea. ¿Por qué no terminas de desempacar y yo preparo la cena?  
  
-Hum... Está bien, pero sólo porque sé que tú cocinas más rápido y más sabroso.  
  
-De acuerdo. Oye Yuki...  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¿Me ayudas a levantarme? –Preguntó Touya mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia él. –Se me durmieron las piernas. Y no te rías que es en serio.  
  
-Está bien To-ya... -–Yukito se acercó y tomando impulso tiró de las manos de Touya con fuerza.  
  
Pero tiró demasiado fuerte. Tanto que casi levantó en vilo a un sorprendido Touya, quien con las piernas aún adormecidas no tuvo fuerza suficiente para sostenerse en pie y cayó de nuevo en la cama. Pero no cayó solo, vencido por el peso de Touya, Yukito también cayó... Encima de él.  
  
Se miraron sorprendidos uno al otro durante varios segundos. Yukito yacía recostado con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre Touya, completamente pegado a él. Touya contuvo la respiración... Sabía que cualquier movimiento que hiciera podría parecerle una insinuación de su parte, y eso lo asustaría. Quería abrazarlo... Pero mantuvo sus brazos a los lados. Quería besarlo... Pero mantuvo su boca alejada de él. Durante mucho tiempo había deseado llegar a un acercamiento como ése, pero estaba convencido de que ésa no era la manera correcta... Ni el momento indicado. Esperó a que Yukito se pusiera de pie.  
  
Pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso Yukito acercó sus labios a los de Touya y lo besó con ternura. Él mismo sabía que aún no estaba listo, pero ¡Cuánto había deseado también sentirse así de cerca! Sin poder evitarlo tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Touya y lo besó dulcemente desde la frente hasta la barbilla. Después de eso acomodó su cabeza entre su cuello mientras descansaba sus manos sobre su amplio pecho.  
  
-Gracias To-ya...  
  
-¿Por qué Yuki...?  
  
-Por ser paciente... Conmigo. Muy paciente.  
  
El muchacho lo rodeó entre sus brazos sintiendo su aliento en su cuello. Al sentir su contacto Yukito se estremeció, apretando más su cuerpo contra él, mientras repasaba en su mente la promesa que hacía tiempo había escuchado quedamente de sus labios.  
  
"...Tendré paciencia amor. Te lo prometo."  
  
La estaba cumpliendo.  
  
-------------  
  
-Ah... La cena estuvo deliciosa To-ya... Como siempre que tú cocinas. –Decía Yukito mientras pasaba sus manos por su estómago, satisfecho.  
  
-¿Quieres que te sirva más? –Hacía ya un buen rato que Touya había terminado, y sólo se había concretado a observarlo con los codos sobre la mesa y la cara entre las manos.  
  
-No mi amor, gracias. De verdad que cené bastante. Pero tal vez más tarde...  
  
-Si sigues comiendo así terminarás engordando...  
  
-Ah To-ya, ya sabes que yo nunca engordo.  
  
-Sí... Lo que digas. –Dijo Touya con un suspiro de resignación, tras lo cual se paró y se dispuso a lavar los trastes. Yukito lo siguió con la mirada.  
  
Mientras Touya se ocupaba de la vajilla Yukito no pudo dejar de observarlo. Alto, fuerte, guapo... Con los bien torneados músculos de su atlético cuerpo resaltando bajo su ropa en cada uno de sus movimientos. Sus cabellos negros cayendo sobre su frente de forma rebelde... Sus grandes ojos azules, su nariz recta y sus sensuales labios... Y además un excelente cocinero. La primera vez que lo vio Yukito no podía creer que una sola persona pudiera reunir tanta belleza. Pero ése era Touya Kinomoto, el joven más codiciado de la escuela y la causa por la cual muchas chicas miraban a Yukito con tanta rabia.  
  
Porque les gustara o no, él era el afortunado dueño de su corazón.  
  
Obedeciendo a un impulso Yukito se levantó y se dirigió hacia él. Touya estaba distraído ocupándose de lo suyo cuando sintió unas suaves manos deslizarse por sus hombros, recorrer su espalda y rodear su cintura, mientras Yukito se recargaba en él adaptándose a su anatomía.  
  
-Yuki...  
  
-Dime To-ya...  
  
-No... Nada. –Touya continuó haciendo su trabajo aparentando tranquilidad, sintiendo por dentro un calor que lo invadía poco a poco. Respiró profundamente para concentrarse en lo que hacía y que Yukito no se percatara de que estaba a punto de perder el control.  
  
Yukito despegó lentamente su cuerpo de él y apartó sus manos de su cintura, deslizándolas suavemente por su espalda, ésta vez de abajo hacia arriba hasta detenerse nuevamente en sus hombros, los cuales masajeó con lentitud. Touya cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor. De pronto Yukito se detuvo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Yuki? ¿Por qué te detienes? –Touya dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para concentrar toda su atención en Yukito.  
  
-Nada. Es sólo que... Sabes bien que te amo y también te... Deseo To-ya pero... –Yukito se mordió el labio inferior. –Pero antes yo quisiera... Ah... ¿Por qué es tan difícil?  
  
-Tranquilo... Creo que entiendo lo que tratas de decirme. ¿Estás seguro de que estás listo para enfrentarlo? ¿Ahora?  
  
-Sí To-ya... Por favor.  
  
Touya tomó de la mano a Yukito y lo condujo hacia la puerta del jardín.  
  
La noche era estrellada, sin brillo de luna. Apenas hubo pisado el jardín Yukito apretó con fuerza la mano que lo sostenía. Miró a su alrededor, casi nada había cambiado. Notó que gracias a Touya el pasto estaba bien podado y sus plantas en perfectas condiciones, como siempre. Lo único diferente era la barda cuidadosamente pintada de verde. Volteó a verlo con mirada interrogante.  
  
-Es que... Me habías dicho que el azul ya te tenía aburrido y bueno... Me acordé de que guardabas pintura verde y...  
  
Yukito trató de sonreírle mientras se libraba de su mano para recorrer el jardín. Volteó a ver la puerta... La barda... Cerró los ojos mientras su respiración se aceleraba... Recordó todo a la perfección. La lluvia, ese hombre, su dolor... Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. Sus ojos se nublaron y su cuerpo tembló al recordar la sensación de aquélla tosca mano posándose en su rostro... De aquéllos labios fríos mordiendo con lascivia los suyos... De los bruscos brazos que lo aprisionaron dejándolo sin aliento, adolorido... Sin sentido. De aquél cuerpo sin rostro que se robó de su cuerpo lo que él ya había destinado para alguien más...  
  
Volteó a ver a Touya, quien a unos metros de distancia lo observaba con atención, estudiando cada uno de sus gestos. Sabría lo que estaba pensando, porque lo conocía mejor que nadie... Sabría lo que estaba sintiendo, porque lo amaba más que nadie...  
  
Respiró profundamente mientras acariciaba con amor el anillo que Touya le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Recordó claramente las palabras que le dijera entonces:  
  
"¡...Tú eres lo más valioso en mi vida...! Eres lo que más quiero y deseo... Daría todo lo que tengo y lo que me falta para poder borrar con mis besos y mis caricias ésas caricias sucias que no te merecías. Cambiaría todas las lágrimas que tengo por las tuyas. ¡Viviría en carne propia lo que tú viviste si con eso pudiera borrar tu dolor! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque te amo! ¡Te amo!..."  
  
Entonces un pensamiento llegó a su mente iluminándolo como una hermosa revelación...  
  
-No... Fuiste tú...  
  
Yukito acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Touya y se arrojó en sus brazos, besándolo hondamente en los labios.  
  
-Yuki... ¿Te sientes bien...?  
  
-¿Que si me siento bien? –Yukito rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Touya mientras lo miraba a los ojos. –No. Me siento estupendamente bien...  
  
Y volvió a besarlo mientras repasaba en su mente su último pensamiento:  
  
"El tiempo lo cura todo..."  
  
No... No había sido el tiempo quien lo había curado. Había sido él. Con su paciencia... Y su amor.  
  
-------------  
  
Yukito no se explicaba porqué Touya le había mentido.  
  
Caminaba por la calle de regreso a su casa después de haber estado toda la tarde ayudando a Sakura con su tarea de matemáticas, ya que como siempre, la niña había dejado su tarea de verano para el final. Touya le había dicho que se quedaría a trabajar hasta tarde, y por eso le había pedido de favor que él lo hiciera, aprovechando que él sí había salido temprano de su trabajo.  
  
Pero Yukito había planeado pasar esa noche con él. Al fin se había decidido. Pensaba invitarlo a cenar a su casa y después verían una película, tras lo cual dejaría que Touya hiciera al fin con él lo que quisiera...  
  
Con ese plan en mente lo había llamado desde la casa Kinomoto a su trabajo para decirle que saliendo se fuera directamente a su casa. Pero cuando atendieron su llamada le dijeron que Touya no había ido a trabajar, que había pedido permiso para tomarse la tarde.  
  
Yukito miró al cielo. La luna llena bañaba con su luz la ciudad de Tomoeda. Por su mente pasaron mil preguntas. ¿Sería que To-ya, cansado de esperarlo había encontrado a otra persona? ¿Quién sería? ¿Estarían juntos en ese momento? ¿Acaso había cometido un error al hacerlo esperar demasiado?  
  
Pero si To-ya ya sabía, aunque él no se lo hubiera dicho últimamente, y ése tal vez había sido su error, que él lo deseaba. Se lo había demostrado la noche anterior en que, estando en el recibidor de su casa despidiéndose de él, To-ya lo había besado impetuosamente y Yukito, abrazado a su cintura, lo había atraído hacia sí con mucha más fuerza que otras veces. Tanto, que estaba seguro de que To-ya lo había sentido excitarse lentamente al frotar intencionalmente su cuerpo contra el suyo, incluso al corresponder a su beso le había regalado un deseoso gemido... Y por él la cosa habría seguido de no haber sido porque no estaban solos. Los ya conocidos pasos de su hermana bajando las escaleras habían interrumpido el momento...  
  
Yukito suspiró lleno de pesar mientras abría el portón de su casa.  
  
Tal vez había sido lo mejor. Si To-ya no había encontrado en él todo lo que buscaba tenía todo el derecho de encontrarlo en alguien más. Si era así y eso lo hacía feliz, entonces él tendría que resignarse y ser feliz también sabiéndolo feliz a él...  
  
Pero entonces... ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz? ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón se partía con ese pensamiento?  
  
Entró a su casa, decidido a ir directamente a su habitación y llorar su desgracia...  
  
Pero al pasar cerca de la cocina un peculiar aroma llamó su atención. Entró para averiguar de qué se trataba y se llevó una gran sorpresa.  
  
Cubierta con un fino mantel blanco, la mesa se encontraba exquisitamente adornada. Un elegante candelabro en el centro iluminaba tenuemente la vajilla, cuidadosamente dispuesta junto a una botella de vino escoltada por dos copas, junto a una de las copas un delicado clavel blanco sosteniendo en equilibrio una pequeña nota, que Yukito, aún sin salir de la sorpresa leyó con avidez. La nota estaba llena de "TE AMO" escrito varias veces en pequeñas letras en tinta de varios colores por la mano de Touya...  
  
-Ah Tsukishiro, eres un imbécil... -Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja al recordar toda la maraña de tonterías y malos pensamientos que se había formado en esa cabezota.  
  
-¿Quién es un imbécil? –Una seductora y varonil voz se escuchó detrás de él.  
  
-Yo... Por no habérseme ocurrido primero. –Yukito acarició el pecho de Touya mientras le regalaba un beso. –No puedo creerlo To-ya, todo esto es tan...  
  
-¿Feo? ¿Aburrido? ¿Inapropiado? –Preguntó mientras lo tomaba por la cintura.  
  
-Hermoso... Como tú.  
  
-¿Tienes hambre? Cociné tu platillo preferido.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Entonces qué esperamos?  
  
-Esto... –Touya lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó profundamente. –Ahora sí... A cenar.  
  
-------------  
  
-Te veías lindo...  
  
-Me veía ridículo.  
  
-No, de verdad To-ya. El azul de tu vestido combinaba muy bien con tus ojos, y el pañuelo rosa sobre tu cabeza hacía juego con tus mejillas... Ah... –Decía Yukito riendo mientras acariciaba la frente de Touya, quien reposaba con su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Se encontraban descansando sobre uno de los sillones de la sala.  
  
-No puedo creer que haya aceptado vestirme así... Y para colmo de males que me fotografiaran...  
  
-Ah vamos To-ya, no fue tan malo. Tus fotos fueron las que más se vendieron.  
  
-Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes...  
  
-Además, fue por una buena causa.  
  
-Como sea. Y a todo esto ¿De qué te ríes? Tú tampoco te veías muy bonito que digamos con esa lata de sardina en la cabeza...  
  
-Al menos no tuve que hacer el papel de la princesa...  
  
Touya puso los ojos en blanco al recordar la obra de teatro de la Cenicienta que hicieran tiempo atrás, mientras Yukito lo miraba divertido.  
  
-Ja, ja... Muy gracioso... Ya veo que mis desgracias te divierten. –Dijo Touya aparentando un enfado que no sentía, mientras se revolvía suavemente sobre su regazo.  
  
-Ah... Está bien, ya no me reiré más. Aunque a veces me gusta verte enojado. ¿Sabes que cuando te enojas te ves muy guapo? Pero cuando te ríes te ves hermoso...  
  
-No estoy enojado. ¿Acaso me veo enojado? –Touya pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca de Yukito atrayéndolo hacia sí, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.  
  
Yukito sintió poco a poco cómo su respiración se aceleraba, mientras correspondía a ese beso con la misma intensidad. Y acercando sus labios a su oído le susurró seductoramente, provocándolo.  
  
-Aunque... Cuando te apasionas te ves maravilloso...  
  
Touya volteó a verlo. Pudo notar el brillo de deseo en sus ojos, la pasión que exhalaba de cada uno de sus poros... Recordó la noche anterior en que, antes de ser interrumpidos por el monstruo, había logrado percibir ese mismo deseo... ¡Lo sabía! No se había equivocado al planear ésa noche... La noche que su Yuki siempre había soñado... Trató de incorporarse poco a poco, su mano aún detrás de su nuca. Sin embargo, con un movimiento suave, pero firme, Yukito se lo impidió.  
  
Yukito había tomado la iniciativa. Eso fue todo lo que Touya necesitó...  
  
Touya volvió, obediente, al regazo de Yukito, mientras éste acercaba sus labios a los de él. Pero sin besarlos, solamente acariciándolos, jugando, saboreando con la punta de su lengua el tenue sabor del vino que aún se percibía en ellos, para luego deslizarla, flexible y suavemente, recorriendo cada uno de los rincones de su boca... Un primer gemido se ahogó en la garganta de Touya mientras sentía la fina mano de Yukito recorrer su cuello, acariciar su pecho por encima de su ropa, de su vientre, para detenerse de pronto en su intimidad, excitándolo. Al sentir el ahogado gemido de Touya, Yukito aceleró los movimientos de su lengua y de su mano, hurgando, incitándolo.  
  
Touya ya no pudo más. Poniéndose de pie lo levantó, tomándolo por la cintura, acercando su cuerpo al de él mientras lo besaba con frenesí, para luego alzarlo en sus brazos y llevarlo a su habitación.  
  
-------------  
  
Yukito pensó que Touya se había esmerado sólo en preparar una exquisita cena. Pero se equivocó rotundamente. Al entrar con él lo primero que vio fueron decenas de claveles rojos dispersos sobre las sábanas blancas que cubrían su cama, velas aromáticas colocadas en partes estratégicas de la habitación, que al ser encendidas por Touya la iluminaron sutilmente, mientras la luz de la luna entraba, pícara, a través de la ventana. Touya oprimió uno de los botones de un aparato de sonido y una música suave comenzó a escucharse.  
  
Antes de que Yukito pudiera salir de su asombro, Touya ya estaba detrás de él, rodeándolo por la cintura.  
  
-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó mientras lo besaba sensualmente por detrás de la oreja, haciendo que Yukito se estremeciera. –Ya sé que querías claveles blancos, pero cuando vi los rojos yo...  
  
Pero Yukito no lo dejó terminar. Volviéndose hacia él lo besó profundamente mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de él acompasando sensualmente el movimiento de su cadera al ritmo de la suave música, estimulándolo. Touya se sentó al borde de la cama y lo acomodó sobre él mientras Yukito seguía moviéndose al compás de la melodía, con movimientos lentos, rotatorios, arrancando gemidos de la garganta de Touya con cada ondulación, mientras Yukito arqueaba levemente su cuerpo hacia atrás en cada gemido.  
  
Sin dejar de moverse en su danza erótica sobre él, Yukito desabotonó lentamente la camisa de Touya, acariciando su pecho y sus hombros, despojándolo de ella, mientras volvía a introducir su lengua dentro de su boca, moviéndola interiormente de la misma forma en que se movía sobre él. Lo empujó con suavidad sobre la cama, recostándolo bajo su cuerpo, arrancando otro gemido de sus labios en un último contoneo sobre su miembro completamente erecto.  
  
Los labios de Yukito juguetearon sobre su bien formado abdomen, recorriéndolo suavemente mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y bajaba lentamente su cremallera. El miembro excitado de Touya que permanecía cautivo dentro de sus prendas quedó al fin libre al ser despojado de ellas. Yukito lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo con sensualidad. Otro gemido de Touya fue la respuesta a su provocación. Su lengua ocupó el lugar de sus manos recorriendo hábilmente toda su longitud, para después hacerlo sentir la humedad de su boca. Otro gemido, ésta vez más profundo, hizo que Touya arqueara sutilmente su espalda al sentir las oleadas de placer que la boca de Yukito le proporcionaba, mientras tomaba entre sus manos su cabeza guiando sus movimientos, elevando al mismo tiempo sus caderas.  
  
Touya levantó el rostro de Yukito y lo aproximó a sus labios, besándolo, saboreando la humedad de su boca mezclada con su propio sabor, girando su cuerpo para quedar sobre él, mientras con su lengua recorría el interior de su oreja, mordisqueando juguetonamente su lóbulo, arrebatándole un suave gemido. Sus labios ardientes se escabullían sobre su cuerpo, sus manos se deslizaban lentas, desnudándolo poco a poco con delicadeza, como quien deshoja una fina flor procurando no romper sus pétalos. Detuvo el camino de sus labios al llegar a su intimidad, abrió su boca para dejar pasar la tibia carne palpitante de placer alentando en la garganta de Yukito un profundo gemido, mientras que su mano izquierda subía lentamente por su níveo cuerpo hasta detenerse en su boca.  
  
Yukito levantó ligeramente la cabeza para recibir la caricia de los dedos de Touya en sus labios, besándolos suavemente uno por uno, para luego introducir su dedo medio en su boca, masajeándolo deliciosamente con su suave lengua, induciendo en Touya otro gemido que lo estimuló a imitarlo con la suya. Yukito empujó hacia arriba sus caderas al sentir el erótico masaje que la lengua de Touya le proveía, mientras Touya lo sostenía con la otra mano por debajo, presionando exquisitamente sus suaves pero firmes glúteos, provocando que la espalda de Yukito se curvara en un estremecimiento de placer que hizo brotar de su garganta un ansioso suspiro.  
  
Con ambas manos, Touya asió las caderas de Yukito y lo impulsó con sutileza para colocarlo boca abajo.  
  
-Cierra los ojos Yuki...  
  
Yukito obedeció mientras Touya pasaba las puntas de sus dedos por toda su espalda y su cuello, sin llegar a tocarlo, sólo rozándolo. Pudo sentir por debajo de ellos una tenue vibración que provenía del cuerpo ansioso debajo de él, y que a Touya le gustó. Decidido a prolongarla, tomó uno de los claveles entre sus dedos y lo recorrió lenta y sensualmente por su tersa piel. Al sentir el frío pero a la vez suave contacto de la flor Yukito se estremeció. Deliberadamente Touya comenzó a deslizar el clavel sin prisa, comenzando por su nuca, revolviendo sus cabellos, bajando lentamente por su cuello, haciendo girar la delicada flor por toda su espalda y guiándola a lo largo de su columna, haciendo que la vibración del cuerpo debajo del suyo aumentara.  
  
El recorrido de la flor roja sobre su blanca piel no se detuvo. Con suavidad delineó el firme y bien formado contorno de sus glúteos, perdiéndose por un momento entre la delicada línea que los separaba, provocando en el cuerpo de Yukito otro estremecimiento, mientras Touya jugueteaba con la flor en su entrepierna, haciendo que Yukito elevara nuevamente las caderas y las abriera ligeramente, dejando espacio a Touya para pasar la flor por debajo y acariciar con firmeza su miembro adolorido de excitación. El cuerpo de Yukito vibró en un temblor mientras gemía de placer.  
  
Touya soltó la flor y acarició con sus labios la candente piel que ya exigía ser tocada por la suya, mientras se recostaba ligeramente sobre Yukito con sus manos apoyadas a los lados. Su cálida lengua recorrió con firmeza su cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba, en trayectoria contraria a la seguida por la flor. El cuerpo de Yukito volvió a temblar al sentir el ardiente miembro de Touya separar sus glúteos para recorrer suave y firmemente de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa la hendidura de su cuerpo, echó hacia atrás su cabeza involuntariamente al sentir cómo la húmeda punta se introducía levemente en su estrecha entrada. No pudo evitar exhalar un profundo gemido.  
  
-Ah... To-ya...  
  
Consciente del erótico suplicio por el que hacía pasar a Yukito, lo hizo girar nuevamente para encontrarlo de frente. Yukito se impulsó hacia adelante sentándose entre las piernas de Touya y lo empujó suavemente hasta hacerlo quedar de hinojos frente a él. Comenzó a acariciar con lentitud sus muslos, recorriendo despacio sus manos por toda su entrepierna y la curva de sus perfectos glúteos, para después abrazarlo por detrás de sus caderas, sus labios dirigidos hacia su miembro, besándolo, estimulándolo otra vez mientras Touya tomaba entre sus manos la cabeza de Yukito apretándola con suavidad hacia él, incitándolo a probar nuevamente su sabor. Un dulce gemido que no encontró salida se perdió en la boca de Yukito, al sentir las manos de Touya en su cabeza empujando cada vez con más fuerza al tiempo que un quejido de placer se escapaba de su garganta.  
  
-Ah... Yuki... Así...  
  
Touya tomó entre sus manos su rostro y se inclinó para besarlo lenta y apasionadamente, mientras Yukito se recostaba nuevamente acariciando su espalda, correspondiendo a su beso con frases entrecortadas por la excitación y las ansias de él.  
  
- Hazlo To-ya... Ahora...  
  
Touya volteó a verlo, dudoso, pero al notar el jadeo en su respiración se dio cuenta de que estaba listo. Yukito estiró la mano y sacó del cajón un preservativo, el cual colocó con ternura en el miembro de Touya, sin dejar de acariciarlo para no arruinar el momento. Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver a Touya pasar su lengua lentamente por sus dedos índice y corazón, humedeciéndolos, acariciándolos con sus propios labios mientras lo veía a los ojos, consciente de que eso estimularía más su excitación. Touya separó sus piernas con sus poderosas rodillas, su mano hurgó en su entrepierna, encontrando la entrada mientras poco a poco y con suavidad su dedo se adentraba en él. Yukito exhaló un suspiro al tiempo que flexionaba su cuerpo, electrizado ante la sublime sensación del dedo de Touya moviéndose dentro de él, tratando de ensancharlo, preparándolo. Un profundo gemido siguió a la impresión de un segundo dedo penetrándolo. Yukito levantó las caderas al tiempo que su cuerpo se agitaba, vibrando de placer cuando los dedos de Touya se movieron con suavidad en su interior.  
  
-Ah... To-ya... Mi amor...  
  
Gimió otra vez al sentir los dedos de Touya saliendo lentamente de él, mientras Touya recogía sus piernas sosteniéndolo por los tobillos, para colocarlas por encima de sus hombros. La respiración de Yukito se aceleró. Respiró profundo.  
  
Al principio la presión fue firme, la punta del miembro de Touya entró cuidadosamente, sin detenerse, conforme fue avanzando en su penetración una sensación de dolor invadió el cuerpo de Yukito haciéndolo exclamar un profundo quejido. Touya hizo un ademán de querer detenerse, pero él no se lo permitió al sentir que el dolor era reemplazado poco a poco por una creciente sensación de placer, Yukito se lo hizo saber empujando sus caderas hacia adelante, haciendo que Touya se introdujera más rápido en él. Gimieron mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban el uno al otro.  
  
Ambos sudaban, jadeantes ante las sensaciones placenteras provocadas por la cadencia de sus movimientos. El cuerpo de Yukito se estremecía ante cada arremetida de las caderas de su amante, mientras acompasaba sus vaivenes debajo de él con una fogosidad que Touya jamás hubiera sospechado... Claveles rojos danzaban a su alrededor siguiendo su mismo ritmo... Embriagado de pasión Yukito lo acercó uniendo su boca a la de él mientras lo besaba intensamente, sus dedos aferrados a su espalda, transmitiéndole en cada gemido el fuego guardado por tanto tiempo en sus entrañas. Un calor crecía lentamente en la profundidad de los cuerpos moviéndose rítmicamente, mientras Touya acariciaba con provocación entre su mano el miembro de Yukito estimulándolo con la misma energía con que su amante lo besaba.  
  
El calor que los dos sentían en su interior se intensificó concentrándose en un solo punto. De pronto el cuerpo de Yukito se contrajo en una convulsión involuntaria que hizo conmoverse hasta la fibra más íntima de su ser, abrió su boca en un intento de palabras que se convirtieron en un profundo gemido mezclado con el nombre de su amante. Al sentirlo estremecerse bajo su cuerpo la espalda de Touya se arqueó en una última arremetida, ya incapaz de controlarse dentro de él, cerrando sus ojos azules y echando su cabeza hacia atrás en un hondo escalofrío de éxtasis que recorrió su columna, haciendo sacudir su cuerpo entero, tembloroso ante la intensidad de su culminación.  
  
Permanecieron unidos hasta que el último escalofrío se desvaneció de sus cuerpos. Touya se desplomó, exhausto, sobre el cuerpo de Yukito, abrazándose dulcemente a él y con infinito amor, mientras éste besaba con ternura sus cabellos negros, al tiempo que sonreía y cerraba sus dorados ojos, sintiendo sobre su cuello la respiración cálida, y todavía entrecortada, del ser que más amaba en el mundo.  
  
La luna llena que asomaba a través de la ventana derramó sobre su dormitorio un fino rayo de luz, haciendo brillar con apariencia de plata los cuerpos abrazados, y aún sudorosos, de los dos amantes.  
  
-------------  
  
Touya despertó con los primeros rayos del sol posándose sobre su rostro. Yukito aún dormía profundamente sobre su pecho. Lo observó durante un rato mientras repasaba los sucesos de la noche anterior. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que detrás de ésa angelical inocencia se escondiera tanta pasión.  
  
Bostezó largamente mientras trataba de acomodarse entre las sábanas, con cuidado para no despertarlo. Aún era temprano y hacía algo de frío. El otoño no tardaría en hacer su aparición, listo para deshojar los frondosos sakuras que Touya alcanzaba a ver desde su lecho.  
  
Sintió un objeto bajo su pierna y buscó a tientas para ver qué era. Sonrió, pícaro, mientras sostenía entre sus dedos uno de los pocos claveles que aún quedaban sobre la cama. Volteó a ver nuevamente a Yukito, quien en esos momentos se revolvía sobre él, despertando.  
  
Le prepararía el desayuno, después darían un largo paseo por el parque tomados de la mano... Se tomaría todo el día, y también toda la noche, para él. Después de todo al día siguiente era domingo. Yukito le había contado hacía ya casi un año, sentado en aquél columpio, que ése era su sueño de una primera vez, y estaba dispuesto a cumplírselo hasta el final.  
  
Un tierno beso en sus labios interrumpió sus meditaciones. Acarició con amor su rostro mientras le dedicaba un pensamiento:  
  
"Después de todo no estuvo mal para ser nuestra primera vez..."  
  
Porque estaba seguro de que para Yukito también había sido la primera vez.  
  
FIN 


End file.
